The present invention relates to the electrical, electronic, and computer arts, and more specifically, to cognitive computing devices.
A one-transistor synapse memory cell has the potential for neuromorphic computation; however within a unit cell, additional circuitry is needed to (1) facilitate read and update of the cell within a large network; and (2) eliminate, or at least mitigate, non-ideal effects, such as the asymmetric update.